Traditionally, shoulder surgery has been performed with the patient lying in a generally horizontal (or lateral) position on an operating table. A traction apparatus is used to pull the shoulder upwardly. The pulling force is typically applied to the patient's hand, such that the entire arm is distended in order to distend the patient's shoulder joint.
More recently, shoulder surgery has been performed with the patient positioned in a generally sitting position, wherein the patient's entire shoulder is exposed and accessible, and wherein the patient's shoulder is disposed in a more conventional anatomic position (i.e., so that "up" is "up"). Unfortunately, however, there is currently no traction or positioning apparatus for use with a sitting patient. The traditional traction devices discussed above are all arranged so as to pull the patient's shoulder upwardly, whereas when the patient is in the sitting position, it is desirable that the shoulder be pulled downwardly. Furthermore, the traditional traction devices discussed above do not allow for specific control of all three planes of motion.
Thus, there is the need for a new traction and/or positioning apparatus for use with patients undergoing shoulder surgery (either arthroscopic or open) while in a sitting position.